<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such a lonely ride by psychomachia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086887">Such a lonely ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia'>psychomachia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/pseuds/psychomachia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrat changes everything, even what it means to be a king. </p><p>Ajay learns to adapt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts">cricket_aria</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, Ajay had a little too much to drink and when he woke up, he was naked on a particularly ugly piece of brown carpet, a daisy drawn on his ass, with his hand clutching a hundred dollar bill.</p><p>This is way worse than that.</p><p>This isn't realizing that you have to study for an exam or that you're late for your shift or that you have no idea where you've woken up and you have to retrace your steps back, half-asleep with your head pounding.</p><p>No, he thinks, as he opens his eyes to a gaudy ceiling and a gigantic portrait of a blond man grinning back at him. This is your first day as king and you have no idea what you're doing.</p><p>So you'd better figure it out.</p>
<hr/><p>Three weeks in, he still hasn't.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Dhyansh is a good kid. He's quick on his feet, a crack shot, and most importantly, doesn't blame Ajay for shooting half of his colleagues, so that's a plus. He's also a few years younger, so Ajay feels vaguely responsible for him, a thought that terrifies him because of the implications that stretch beyond it.</p><p>You're responsible for Kyrat now and you just killed or blew up most of its infrastructure. </p><p>“Why don't you hate me?” he asks. He's sitting on the balcony, drinking something brown and highly alcoholic and really, he should go inside, because if he's learned anything from his admittedly exciting stay in Kyrat, it's that anything can kill you here and why tempt fate in the form of giant, murderous eagles?</p><p>Dhyansh holsters his gun and comes over, wrinkling his nose as he gets closer. It is pretty strong, Ajay admits, though he's sure Pagan could knock it back like it's water. “You want some?” he asks.</p><p>The kid shakes his head. “No, sir,” he says. “I'm good.”</p><p>Such a good kid.</p><p>“Right,” Ajay says, and finishes it.</p><p>“I don't most of us hate you, sir,” Dhyansh says. “We understand why you did what you did.”</p><p>“What? You mean killing you guys? Siding with your enemy? Basically overthrowing your boss and causing this country to be on the verge of collapse because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing?”</p><p>“With all due respect, you were born here, but you didn't grow up here, sir,” Dhyansh answers. “I did.”</p><p>That's right. Ajay sometimes forgets that Kyrat is a civil war clusterfuck of epic proportions that's been going on for a shit long time. It's entirely possible that the same people waging guerrilla warfare on the army went to school with the soldiers they shoot in the head. “Oh,” he says, and even that feels like he's butting into a conversation he's still trying to learn the language of.</p><p>“Pagan Min was my boss,” Dhyansh says. “I don't know if any of us really worshiped him or believed in his bullshit, but the one thing he made it really clear lately was that he wasn't the one to fix this country. He was just fucking along, same as the rest.”</p><p>“No fucking way,” Ajay says in disbelief. “Did we hear the same radio broadcasts?”</p><p>Dhyansh laughs. “You met him. You talked with him. Did he seem like he thought he was a god?”</p><p>“No,” Ajay says reluctantly. Pagan was many things – some of which Ajay still hasn't plumbed the depths of, but honestly believing in his own divinity? He doesn't think Pagan has the self-delusion for that.</p><p>“So you're our new boss,” Dhyansh shrugs. “I'm guessing you're not going to send us out to get rid of candles or put up giant statues, and I'd hope you stop killing us.”</p><p>“Kind of have to,” Ajay agrees. “Pretty sure morale would be kind of bad if I kept doing it.”</p><p>“Although Sejun's kind of an asshole,” Dhyansh adds. “So if you really need to get out of your system...”</p><p>Ajay raises his eyebrows and then finds his smile widening when Dhyansh's laugh echoes across the mountains.</p><p>He can do this.</p>
<hr/><p>So The Golden Path, Ajay thinks.</p><p>That's a problem.</p><p>Because he's not really talking to either Sabal or Amita right now. Amita's fucked off to India, he's heard, through some sketchy-ass informants that fucking owe him big for not throwing their asses in jail for all the shit they pulled on him.</p><p>They're so lucky he's not Pagan. Of course, knowing Pagan, he'd have taken the drugs willingly, smiled at them, and then let Yuma handle them.</p><p>Fuck. Ajay shudders. There's a nightmare he doesn't want to revisit.</p><p>But Sabal.</p><p>Ajay sighs. He knows he's kind of betrayed him, but fuck, worshiping his dad is a surefire way to be deeply disappointed in what a shit he turned out to be. He can't really blame Mom for killing him. Hell, he'd probably give her a high five if she was still around.</p><p>So he can't be Mohan Ghale's son, not if he wants to actually do the right thing for Kyrat.</p><p>Which means... fuck, Sabal is not going to like this.</p><p>So he stops talking to Sabal. He listens to Rabi Ray Rana to see what this means, but for a man fond of his own voice, he's not really talking much lately.</p><p>And what he does say is “Pagan Min is gone.”</p><p>Which Ajay damn well knew because he keeps waking up in Pagan's bed, smelling the man, and realizing that possibly one of the main reasons he never worked up the courage to kill him was because he was too busy wanting to be fucked by him instead.</p><p>It's one of the tragic ironies of his life that the day he realized, oh, shit, you are crushing after a man old enough to be your father, he both learned the truth about his real father and then got to watch the object of his dreams jump on a helicopter and fly away, leaving him to clean up the mess, that to be fair, he partially had a hand in creating.</p><p>Honestly, Kyrat can't really blame any one person for fucking it up. It's a team effort.</p><p>Which means he can't solve it on his own either. He's going to need lieutenants. He's going to need generals. He's going to need--</p><p>Oh, fuck. He really doesn't want to admit this.</p>
<hr/><p>Paul Harmon is relatively chill about being captured, forced to listen to his daughter, and then being locked in a cage before being released to run off into the wild, hoping to catch a plane back to the States. </p><p>Then again, Ajay is the one whose men rescued him right before the Golden Path was going to put a bullet in his brain, so Ajay's guessing that Paul's not feeling picky right now.</p><p>“Fuck being polite,” Ajay says. “You know I'm not really fond of you since I actually liked Darpan in the brief time I knew him before you tortured him to death, and I'm sure you probably hold a grudge for the shit I put you through, but I think we both have a vested interest in making sure Kyrat doesn't catch on fire and burn us all to the ground.”</p><p>Paul's hands are unsteady, but his gaze isn't as he keeps his eyes fixed on Ajay. “You're suggesting we work together.”</p><p>“I'm not saying you should go back to torturing people,” Ajay says, “but I'm sure you did more for Pagan than hooking up car batteries to random villagers.”</p><p>Paul lets out a surprisingly loud laugh. “Yeah, kid, I did,” he says. “You are going to pay me, right?”</p><p>“Sure,” Ajay agrees. “As soon as I figure out where the money comes from.”</p><p>“I may have a few thoughts on that,” Paul allows.</p><p>So it turns out, Step One wasn't all that painful.</p><p>Step Two, on the other hand.</p><p>“Right, so you don't want to reopen the pits,” Paul says. “You still need someone to head up the drug trade.”</p><p>Ajay opens his mouth and Paul rolls his eyes. “Even if you're getting rid of them,” he adds. “You do realize that if you're taking away this part of the economy, you have to replace it with something else. What are you planning on exporting?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Ajay says.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dhyansh looks thoughtful. “No opium,” he says. “I mean, no offense, sir, but I don't really know what else Kyrat has to offer to Westerners. There's the gold mines.”</p><p>“Which are mostly abandoned and empty,” Ajay says wearily. “Believe me, that was my first thought.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dhyansh cocks his head, and it's kind of adorable, in a pit bull puppy sort of way. “I mean, it's a pretty country. There's always tourism.”</p><p>“Come to Kyrat. Get shot at. Possibly die to a variety of beautiful wildlife, all of whom want you very dead.”</p><p>“It is a catchy slogan, sir.”</p><p>“Do you just use sir to fuck with me now?”</p><p>“It is a possibility, sir. “</p><p>Ajay snorts. “I'm beginning to see why Pagan peaced out of here and left me holding the bag. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing or how to get Kyrat to stop tearing itself apart or figure out why Pagan has a budget specifically devoted to pharmaceuticals.”</p><p>They both pause.</p><p>“Well, I guess it's a step up from opium,” Ajay says begrudgingly. “But shit, allowing those assholes into the country.”</p><p>He runs it by Paul, who's still hanging out in the palace, probably because if the Golden Path realized he wasn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere, they'd make it happen. Again, Ajay tells himself that he's not doing this because he likes the guy. It's just—with Pagan gone, he needs someone who knows how the old shit work.</p><p>“It could work,” Paul allows. “Transition it over to something slightly more legal.”</p><p>“I'm sure your old buddies would like to get a few more hooks into Kyrat,” Ajay says.</p><p>“Always,” Paul agrees. “But you're not going to let them, are you?”</p><p>They look at each other.</p><p>“Remind me why I'm still keeping you around, Paul,” Ajay says.</p><p>“Oh, that's easy,” he replies. “Because I'm one of the few links you have left to Pagan and I don't think you're about to get rid of that.”</p><p>Ajay narrows his eyes.</p><p>Pagan really did know how to hire the most egregious assholes.</p>
<hr/><p>At one point, Ajay had the stupid idea that after a while, it would start getting easier.</p><p>It doesn't. Not really.</p><p>Paul uses some of his connections to make overtures and if Ajay is making legal drugs now instead of illegal ones, he doesn't see much difference. Kyrat's still not self-sufficient and it's vulnerable to its neighbors, its enemies, anyone really, because Ajay isn't Pagan Min, doesn't have the force of personality and a reputation for batshit insanity to keep people off his back.</p><p>He also doesn't have the Golden Path.</p><p>Binsa holds her submachine gun at full attention. Unlike Dhyansh, she remains on completely formal terms with him. Also, Ajay's moderately intimidated by her, probably because she's made it clear that whatever Dhyansh says, they are not about to start drinking with him.</p><p>“Sir,” she says, and it's crisp in her voice. “You need to do something about them.”</p><p>“General--”</p><p>“Sir!” Her tone is sharper. “They're plotting treason.”</p><p>What else is new? “They like to do that,” Ajay says. He's so tired lately, sick of dealing with all of this shit. “Let me guess, they want to kill me.”</p><p>Binsa nods. “Their leader's proclaimed you a false king,” she says. “He says that you were corrupted by Pagan Min, turned into a puppet that dances on his strings.”</p><p>Ajay almost wants to laugh. He wishes he was being used by Pagan. At least, then he'd have someone else to blame his mistakes on, to say, no it's not me fucking up, it's the man that's using me.</p><p>At least then he'd have Pagan and oh, fuck, he misses that asshole so much right now.</p><p>“Fine,” Ajay says. “Let him try it. Let Sabal come and try to fucking take me down.” He opens his arms wide. “I'd love a good challenge.”</p><p>Binsa's answering look of doubt speaks volumes. “At least,” she begins to say, when a soldier bursts in.</p><p>Binsa whirls around, already holding her gun and ready, when the soldier salutes. “General,” he says. “We have a problem.”</p><p>It's not a problem.</p><p>No, Ajay thinks, as they drag the bodies in, lay the sheets on top of them and he watches as the Royal Guard is stacked up like cordwood. It's not a problem.</p><p>It's a fucking invitation.</p><p>“I'm sorry, sir,” Binsa says. “I know you liked him. He was a good soldier.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ajay says through clenched teeth. “He was.”</p><p>There's a distant part of his brain that thinks, this is what you get. What did you think would happen? You partnered up with people who egged you on, who told you that they meant nothing, they were just Pagan's lackeys and you were doing Kyrat a favor by cleansing it.</p><p>But everyone has someone they love.</p><p>Everyone has something they lose.</p><p>And Ajay's going to show Sabal just what that means.</p><p>He's tried to be good. He's tried to let things slide, to look the other way on the Golden Path, let them talk shit about him, how he's unworthy of Mohan's legacy, and how he's just like Pagan.</p><p>No, he thinks, he's not.</p><p>If he were, he would have done this a long time ago.</p><p>“Find them,” he says softly. “Track them all down. Make an example of them.”</p><p>Binsa opens her mouth, then shuts it. “Yes, sir,” she says.</p><p>She liked Dhyansh too.</p>
<hr/><p>Binsa forces the man to his knees.</p><p>"Damn you," he spits out. "Son of Mohan. He'd be so ashamed of what you've become."</p><p>Ajay lounges in his chair, waves his hand lazily. "Sure," he says amiably. "After all, I haven't killed any kids yet, so Dad's probably upset about that."</p><p>The man's eyes burn into him, but Ajay can't be touched anymore. Not by him. "You were supposed to save us," he hisses. </p><p>Ajay nods, leans forward. His shoes are getting bloody, but that's the least of what he'll pay tonight. "And I will," Ajay replies. "But you're making it very difficult for me. So just tell me where Sabal ran off to, and we can call it a night. You can go home." </p><p>The man spits at his feet. </p><p>Binsa shifts, lifts her gun, but Ajay raises his hand to stop her. "It's all right," he says. </p><p>And then--</p><p>"Paul?"</p><p>Paul comes in, accompanied by two men. He's perfectly steady as he looks from Ajay to the bleeding man. "Yes?"</p><p>Ajay lets out a deep breath, closes his eyes for a few seconds. </p><p>He can still go back.</p><p>He can stand up, walk away, leave this entire mess on the floor. Let the country burn, let the people fight, let Kyrat keep its cycle of blood and revenge and so much deep bitterness going without him.</p><p>He can--</p><p>Ajay opens his eyes. "Make him talk," he says. "I want answers."</p><p>Paul nods. "Right." The men next to him lift the body by its arms, dragging it away.</p><p>The trail of blood leads off into the darkness as the door closes. </p><p>"Sir," Binsa starts. "I--"</p><p>"Let Dhyansh's family know that his killer's been taken care of," Ajay says. "Then take the rest of the night off."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"No," she says. "You're not."</p><p>"No," he agrees. "But you're still going to leave."</p>
<hr/><p>The palace is mostly empty right now.</p><p>“You'll be a king,” Ajay says, toasting his glass to the air. “Right. I'm doing a bang-up job of it so far.”</p><p>Paul's off.... well, Ajay did tell him to get answers.</p><p>And Paul's very good at his job. </p><p>So Ajay's not going to think too hard about any noises he hears or any blood he sees on Paul's hands when he comes back to tell him that he got some information out of the man.</p><p>It's really funny. He started out running away from a man being tortured and now he's the one encouraging it.</p><p>“I can't do this,” he says. “I really can't do this.”</p><p>Yes, you can.</p><p>He'd like to believe the voice, but his head isn't really in a good space and yeah, it's pretty clear that at this point, it's lying so hard.</p><p>“No, really, Ajay.”</p><p>“You can do this.”</p><p>It's not his voice.</p><p>Ajay turns around.</p><p>Pagan stands there, smiling softly at him. He's relatively restrained, fashion-wise, in a burnt orange pair of pants and some improbably patterned shirt that includes... miniature tigers?</p><p>Ajay blinks. “Okay,” he says. “Am I hallucinating or did I take way too much of Reggie's shit?”</p><p>“Ajay, dear, you really have to buying your stuff off the street. You're the king. You can get the good stuff for free.”</p><p>Ajay takes a step forward, then another one, and finds himself falling.</p><p>Pagan catches him.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” he says. “I can't do any of this shit—I can't--”</p><p>“Oh, Ajay,” Pagan says, stroking his hair. “You'll learn.”</p><p>Ajay passes out.</p>
<hr/><p>“Really, Ajay, I leave for five minutes,” Pagan teases, then sobers up. “No, I should have known that Sabal would try to pull something, especially knowing your... relationship with him.”</p><p>“What?” Ajay yelps. “I didn't have a relationship with him! Nothing!”</p><p>Pagan looks skeptical. “It's all right,” he says. “I'm not judging it. I do think you could do way better, especially considering how he's trying to murder you, but we all have exes like that.”</p><p>“No!” Ajay manages to sit up from the bed and scoot over to where Pagan is sitting next to it. “I didn't—look, he's not my type.”</p><p>“Ah,” Pagan says. “Then maybe—well, I'm sure we could dig up Amita from whatever hole she's fled to. Or perhaps the delightfully fierce general?”</p><p>“You're my type,” Ajay says bluntly. “And you know that.”</p><p>It's Pagan's turn to try to deny. “Ajay,” he says. “You're--”</p><p>“Don't tell me you haven't figured out or that Paul or any number of spies you have still hanging out in Kyrat haven't. I'm pretty sure they've heard the noises coming out of my bedroom early in the morning.”</p><p>“Yes, well,” Pagan says. “You're not thinking clearly still. You're running on lack of sleep, some truly terrible mushrooms, and the adrenaline high of getting rid of a few rats, and while we've all been there, once you sober up, you'll realize...”</p><p>Fuck this, Ajay thinks, and leans over to kiss Pagan. If it'll stop him talking for five goddamn seconds...</p><p>He pulls away, expecting with the way his life has been going, that Pagan will continue to tell him patiently that Ajay doesn't know what he wants, that he's only sticking around to fix Ajay's current mess, and then he'll leave him again.</p><p>But Pagan doesn't do that. His eyes are fond and he runs a hand along Ajay's back. “It'll be all right, Ajay,” Pagan says. “I'll stay for as long as you need me.</p><p>Forever, Ajay thinks. That's how long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ajay, Pagan, and the burdens of kingship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They take turns.</p>
<p>Not in ruling, of course.</p>
<p>“Ajay, darling,” Pagan says, a month into their new arrangement, “we both know there's only room for one person on the throne.”</p>
<p>Ajay mutters. “But everyone thinks--”</p>
<p>Pagan puts a finger to Ajay's lips. “They used to think,” he says quietly, but with a fierce smile. “But I think you've shown them you're more than capable of acting on your own. If anything, popular rumor seems to suggest that I'm a captive trophy, dragged back to show your mighty dominance.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Ajay drops his head. “You know I don't know where Rabi got that idea from.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” Pagan says, patting his hair. “I'm the one who casually leaked it to him.”</p>
<p>Ajay's head whips up. “Are you fucking--”</p>
<p>“Well, not directly.” Pagan's grin gets bigger. “Little birds told bigger birds who told, oh, I don't know, honey badgers who told one of those golden rats as they were ripping out his throat. The point is that everyone thinks that you're in total control.”</p>
<p>The tone in his voice—Ajay gets suspicious. He looks at Pagan.</p>
<p>Really looks at him.</p>
<p>Narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is that a--”</p>
<p>And Pagan's teeth gleam bright.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Beneath him, Pagan makes him fight for it.</p>
<p>He scratches at Ajay, bucks, twists until Ajay bites his neck, drawing blood.</p>
<p>“That's my king,” Pagan moans. “Take what you want.”</p>
<p>Ajay didn't think it was possible to get harder, but fuck, that does something to him that causes him to growl and Pagan's laughing at it, like it's the best thing in the world to him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ajay. We really need to try it on a throne next.”</p>
<p>Ajay slams into Pagan, sheathes himself fully inside the man. Pagan's going to feel it in the morning, and Ajay suspects he'll wear his soreness and bruises like everything else – proudly with the smug assurance that no one's going to look as good as he does in them.</p>
<p>And it's good coming inside Pagan. So good that even though Ajay's kicked his pesky habits of drinking morosely on balconies and getting high on random shit from drug dealers, he knows he's found a new addiction to replace it all.</p>
<p>But he should have expected that. Pagan welcomes in the way he welcomed him to Kyrat, grinning, cheerful, occasionally covered in blood (seriously, Ajay would like to wash up at least since he liked those sheets).</p>
<p>“Sometimes, I wonder if this is real,” Pagan says, as Ajay's laying next to him, knowing Hasri's going to take one look at his neck during her monthly check-up of his health and manage to convey disappointment and amusement in the same patronizing glance.</p>
<p>“It's real,” Ajay says. “And if I'm laying off the hard shit, so are you.”</p>
<p>Pagan shakes his head. “That's not what--” He stops, turns over and meets Ajay's eyes. “I don't deserve you,” he says. “I never did.”</p>
<p>“Then it's a good thing you're not the one in charge,” Ajay answers, and kisses Pagan firmly. He pulls away, relishes the sight of a speechless Pagan. “Because I'm deciding that you do.”</p>
<p>Pagan's hand brushes Ajay's hair affectionately. His smile is gentle, tired. It's actually kind of adorable, Ajay thinks.</p>
<p>And then Pagan's fingers move lower.</p>
<hr/>
<p>But there are other days, where Ajay can't be in charge, can't be the one making the decisions, can't be--</p>
<p>“Didn't I tell you,” Pagan says, and he lightly hits Ajay on the ass, one stroke to bring him back from the abyss he's currently falling into. “You can.”</p>
<p>“But--”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Pagan positions himself over Ajay, runs his hands along Ajay's tense back. His fingers dig into it, massaging out the kinks in it. He never knows how wound up he is until Pagan's taking him down, pulling out everything that's weighing him down until he feels like he's floating, flying to the vast sky that stretches before them.</p>
<p>Ajay lets himself go limp, lets Pagan manipulate him to his liking. And Pagan, as much as he adores Ajay fucking him into the mattress, is also very fond of doing the same to his king.</p>
<p>“That's right,” Pagan says soothingly, his fingers dipping inside Ajay. “Don't think about it. In the morning, you'll be your usual splendid regal self, doting on small children and making lovely boys and girls blush at the sight of you.”</p>
<p>There's something that twinges inside Ajay (smoke, fire, so much blood, and the faces) and he opens his mouth because Pagan's wrong about him. He's--</p>
<p>“I didn't say you could talk, Ajay.” Pagan's voice is calm and he twists his fingers ever so carefully in Ajay which makes his words come out in moans rather than the protests he wanted to make. “The only thing you need to do tonight is obey me.”</p>
<p>Ajay nods and lets Pagan take charge. It's a relief.</p>
<p>He lets Pagan put his hands around Ajay's hips, bruise him because Pagan knows he wants that as much as he wants Pagan being hard on him, fast and ruthless until Ajay will feel the ache for some time to come and that will be enough to keep his sanity.</p>
<p>Keep him flying instead of falling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>